


Man of Power

by cuddlesome



Category: The Invisible Man - All Media Types, The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells
Genre: F/M, Invisibility, Mad Scientists, Muscles, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, just to be clear this is 1897 Griff not 2020 Griff, local chemist who sits on his ass experimenting all day is buff because H.G. Wells said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: It was easier to think that he had always been that way. Invisible, that is. A touch mad. Maybe more than a touch. Eager to vent his frustrations by fucking the first woman who didn’t scream in terror at his presence.
Relationships: Griffin | The Invisible Man/Female Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Man of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Happy The Invisible Man 2020 release day, babes! I'm going to go see it in a couple of hours. Have some classic The Invisible Man 1897 porn that I wrote in celebration. Not my best work by any stretch because I rushed it in an effort to get it out today but I hope it's at least a little enjoyable.

If anyone witnessed that night it would appear at first glance that you coupled with nothing but the cold night air. You knew better.

Your naked body writhed on top of the sheets. If you craned your neck you could see yourself in the mirror, could spot the pink, wet flesh of your pussy. The opening spasmed and widened and clenched near-closed again. A flower caught in a continual state of bursting into bloom.

Griffin knelt over you, knees pressing smooth dips into the mattress on either side of your legs as his fingers worked your vagina. You tried to imagine what his expression would look like if you could see it. Furrowed with a chemist’s concentration, no doubt. All attempts at assigning that sort of look onto a human face failed, however. 

You knew in a vague sense what his body ought to look like. Albino, twenty-eight, tall. He rattled off the descriptors like they didn’t mean much when you asked and you supposed at this point they didn’t. Still, you tried to piece together an image that suited that description. The red eyes came with the most ease.

Beyond that description, the features blurred. It was easier to think that he had always been that way. Invisible, that is. A touch mad. Maybe more than a touch. Eager to vent his frustrations by fucking the first woman who didn’t scream in terror at his presence. No, your screams sounded altogether different.

You thought you sensed his face hovering above yours. Warm breaths huffed onto your neck. In a moment of daring, you went in for a kiss. Mistake. You misjudged the distance and the angle. Your skull connected with something tender based on Griffin’s yelp. The painful crash shattered the mood entirely. You fell back to the bed seeing stars.

Griffin, meanwhile, let out a colorful swear. The bed shifted. He removed his fingers from inside you with a squelch. Your vagina continued to clench around nothing. 

“That,” he said with unconcealed irritation, “was my eye.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, reaching out on impulse.

He caught your hand and pressed it back down to the mattress. 

“Let’s not do it again,” he said in a voice too deliberate in its calm. “It would be upsetting, and I do terrible things when I’m upset.”

You nodded and stayed very, very still. He adjusted his position to hover above you again and you felt the soft, heavy drag of his cock across your thigh.

The fingers on his dominant hand hung partway visible in the air, glittery with your juices and the moonlight. They reached towards your face. You gasped as he depressed your lower lip with the slicked digits.

“Well?” he asked, impatient.

Only after he started to press his fingertips between your lips did you understand what he wanted you to do. You sucked on his fingers, cleaning your own tangy arousal from them. Once more your eyes drifted to the mirror. You looked strange with your mouth hanging open, tongue pressed down, saliva pooling around the shape of his fingers.

As you sucked you observed with taste and touch, as well. Your juices were most of what flavored him, but beyond that you detected something distinctly chemical. You hoped it was simply soap and not something poisonous. His nails ran a bit long for a man’s (not so long that they would injure your genitals, thank goodness). Cutting them without being able to see them must have been nightmarish. He had a raised scar on the back of one of his knuckles. An injury from broken glass, perhaps. The pads of his fingers felt softer than you expected.

Griffin interrupted your study of his fingers by pulling them free. “There we are. Much better.”

He rewarded you with a kiss, properly executed this time. His beard tickled and scraped in equal measures. You didn’t think he was capable of such tenderness.

Once more he surprised you by separating a hair’s breadth away and calling you “darling.” 

He slid his saliva-wettened fingers around your nipple. You watched the soft flesh sink inward with his touch, then stretch upward as he pinched the tip and gave it a tug. This rescinding back into foreplay after having his fingers inside of you was not unwelcome. It felt sweeter, almost more intimate.

Griffin was not fond of being touched himself, so you sought his chest with careful fingers. You felt the tangle of hair, the musculature, the increasingly quick throb of his heart. Attempting to stimulate him the same way he had done to you rewarded you with a low moan and again the hot press of his cock to your body, this time your stomach.

“That’s enough,” he said with a shakier tone than usual.

You let go and he heaved a sigh. He didn’t like the sudden loss of control. The reminder he wasn’t invincible. Or perhaps it was more complicated than that and he did. 

Either way, he pressed both of your breasts together so that the nipples were close to touching. The firm grip of his hands left shallow indents in the sides of each breast. You felt him lower his head between your arms, brushing them with his hair and causing them to break out in goosebumps. And then, oh then, what could only be his hot, wet mouth closed around them both.

He kissed and sucked and bit all over your breasts. You watched cherry-red love bruises form before your eyes. 

The intrusion of his cock distended your lower tummy and spread your pussy wide. It ached and stung until it didn’t. You opened your legs up further than necessary just so that you could admire what it looked like to see yourself so open and full.

As he fucked you long and hard, you located one of his strong forearms and grabbed hold. Some irrational part of you worried that despite his very real, very physical presence, he might disappear altogether if you didn’t.


End file.
